Gauntlet Hellfire
|manufacturer = Bravado |price = $745,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Gauntlet Buffalo Buffalo S Dominator Dominator GTX |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Specter (dial texture) |inttxd = New Muscle White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelname = gauntlet4 |handlingname = GAUNTLET4 |textlabelname = GAUNTLET4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on September 5, 2019, during the Gauntlet Hellfire Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Gauntlet Hellfire is regarded as the successor to the Gauntlet, as evidenced by the more modernized, wide-body profile from the . It also has some design influence from the , particularly its rear lights. The rear bumper and diffuser seem to be derived from the . The name "Hellfire" is derived from the and the "A/C" badge on its hood is based on the performance marker. The car's interior is almost completely reused from the Specter, being a modern, paintable interior named "Muscle White". It features slightly different door card textures, but is otherwise the same as the Specter's interior. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Gauntlet Hellfire has decent speed and excellent acceleration; handling is average at lower speeds, but the vehicle is prone to sliding and even spinning out in turns during higher speeds, however, this can be mitigated by a skilled driver. Braking is the same as the Gauntlet Classic. The Gauntlet Hellfire has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout. It shares the same engine sound as the Tampa and Nightshade. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = GauntletHellfire-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GauntletHellfireWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Gauntlet Hellfire on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Gauntlet Hellfire on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Gauntlet Hellfire on Rockstar Games Social Club. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Gauntlet Hellfire on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $745,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Peyote Gasser Week event. Trivia General *With the correct modifications and color, it is possible to resemble the modified used in . *The "Redwood Stockcar" livery is similar to the livery used in the Redwood Gauntlet, with the exception of having the racing number "73" (after the number "72" from the aforementioned car). *The default radio stations for the Gauntlet Hellfire are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. *The "Gauntlet" badge on the official advertisement is derived from the Gauntlet Classic. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Tuner Exhaust" and "Race Exhaust" modifications have poorly placed exhaust particle effects; extra effects are offset leftwards. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class